Mary Hino meets Dark Link
by VampReaper94
Summary: Mary Hino is a 16 year old girl that live with her abusive parents. Then she meets this boy in black named Dark Link. Will Dark Link love Mary Hino or will he killed her. So find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Mary Hino meets Dark Link**

**Chapter 1**

**"MARY IT'S TIME TO GET UP NOW!" my stepmom yelled. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Then I grab my bookbag and left the house. "Man I wish my stepmom was dead." I thought. Then when I got in to school and I saw my friend name Kelly. "Hey Mary how are you." Kelly said. Then I said,"I'm mad at my mom lately and always trying to wake me up for school every damn day." Kelly said."Jeez...Mary I don't blame you." I said,"Yeah..."**

**"Mary here this game goes to you." said Kelly. Then I said," What game is it?" Kelly said,"This game is called Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. My older sister use to play this game and then she died." Then I said,"But how did she died and that is creepy." Kelly said," That's right it is creepy and also beware of that game okay." Then I said,"Thank you Kelly and you are the greatest friend I've ever had."**

**When I got home from school and I saw a note on the table. "Mary your father and I are out of town and well be back in 9 weeks." Then I thought,"Yeah right." Then at night I started to play the game called Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Then I beat the game and I did the victory dance. Then suddenly I heard an evil laugh. Then he said,"Hey you know the way you did your victory dance that was awesome and now it's time for you to die." Then I said,"Tell me your name please." Then he said,"My name is Dark Link." Then Link ran and he got on top me and I moan. Link started blushing and he said,"On second thought I won't kill you then and that is kind of sexy when you let out a moan." Then I blush and I said,"Please get off of me Link." Then he said,"You're coming with me to the CreepyPasta world."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I pack my things in my suitcase and left the house with Dark Link to the CreepyPasta world. Then I said."I'm glad that I'm out of the house." Then Link said,"Why are you saying that for? Besides I've already kidnapped you and yet you're glad." I said,"Because I hate living with my abusive parents and I want to find my real mom." Dark Link said,"What was your real mother's name Mary?" Then I said,"Her named is Saya." Link's eyes were wide and he said,"Wait Saya Hino is your real mother." Then I said,"Yes, you know her." Link smiled and he said,"Yeah I do know her and she is at the CreepyPasta world."

When I smiled and I hugged Dark Link. Then I said,"Thank you Link." Then Link said,"You're welcome Mary." Then Link teleported to the CreepyPasta world. When we got there and I passed out. Then Link carried me in a bridal styled. When I woke-up I heard noises and I walked out of the room to see what's going on. Then Slender Man said,"Why would you bring a mortnal in my house Link?!" Then Saya said,"Honey stop that right now!" I thought,"Is that my mom married now. How did this happened?" Then the tall faceless man turned his head towards me and he said,"You're Mary Hino right." I nodded and I said," Yes, I am Mary Hino." Suddenly my mom said,"Mary is that you." Then I said,"Yes mom it's me." Then mom and I hugged each other and cried. Then the boy with the white hoodie said,"Woah hey there Mary Hino and you're kind of beautiful yourself just like mother." I started to blush real hard. Then he said,"I'm Jeff... Jeff the Killer." Then Jeff uses his hand and grabbed my waist. Then Link said,"Keep your hands off of Mary Hino right now Jeff."

When Jeff let go of me and he said,"Fine then have it your way Link." Then Link glared at me and he said,"Mary I need you to stay away from Jeff okay." Then I said,"Okay Link I will and I'll still follow you for now on." Link said,"Alright Mary and I know you'll still be a good girl." Then my mom said,"Dark Link I need you to protect my daughter okay. Cause she means everything to me." Then he said,"I will protect your daughter ." Then Link and I went upstairs and went to Dark Link's room. Then I said,"Wow, Link your room is so awesome!" Dark Link said,"I'm gald that you like my room Mary." Then Dark Link and I went to bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**One morning Dark Link and I woke-up and we went downstairs together. Then Slender Man said,"Breakfast is ready." Then I sat next to Dark Link and he was smiling because I was listening to him a lot lately. After breakfast Slender Man called me up into his office to see what's going on. Then Slender Man said,"Mary Hino you will be going on a killing spree and someone will keep in eye on you so that way you won't runaway." Then I said,"Slender I'm not that type of person that's running away like that." Slender Man said," That sounds like the true Creepypasta person would say that." Then I said,"Thank you Slender for understanding me a lot." Then Slender Man said,"You're welcome Mary . But please call me either father or dad okay." I said,"Alright I will dad. But whose going on a killing spree with me." Slender Man said,"Will Jeff is available at this time." Then I said,"But Dark Link said I have to stay away from Jeff." Then Slender Man said,"Is that right okay. I'll just do Dark Link instead."**

**When I ran upstairs to Dark Link's room and I said,"Dark Link guess who is going on a killing spree with me." Then Dark Link said,"Who Mary it better not be Jeff is it." Then I said,"No, it's you Link." Link's eyes were wide and he said,"You meant it Mary. I'm so happy right now come here Mary." Then I ran towards Link with smile on my face and Link catch me with a hug. Then Dark Link said,"Mary come on let's go on a killing spree okay." I said,"Okay Link." Then I change my pajamas into my clothes. Then Dark Link said,"Hey Mary come I wanted to give you something." I said,"What is that Link?" Then Dark Link said,"This dress belonged to Dark Zelda and she was killed by a monster. I've miss her a lot and I wanted to tell her that I love her. Then my heart was broken that I lost Dark Zelda." My eyes were wide that I saw Dark Link's tears came out and I hugged Dark Link. Then I said,"Dark Link please don't cry okay. Everything will be okay I promise."**

**When I put on Dark Zelda's dress and I looked in the mirror that I looked just like her. Then Dark Link's eyes were wide and he said,"Mary you look just like Dark Zelda and I'm surspised about it." Then I said,"Thank you Dark Link you're the nicest person ever." Then Dark Link starting to blush and he said,"You're welcome Mary or should I say Dark Mary." I said,"Yes I like that name." Then Dark Link starting to teleport with me to the woods. Then Dark Link and I walked through the woods and I heard scream and it was Kelly. Then I said,"Hang on Kelly I'm coming!" I ran fast as possible and when I got there and I saw that man. The man said,"Will what another cutie girl." Then I took my sword out and I slice his throat and he was dead. Then Kelly said,"Mary is that you." I turned around and looked at Kelly and I said,"Yes Kelly it is me." Then Kelly and I hugged each other. Then when Dark Link come out from the woods and he said,"Mary is that your friend named Kelly." Then I said,"Yes Link it is my friend." Kelly said,"Oh my god you're real." Then Dark Link said,"Yep I'm real alright and um...come to the CreepyPasta world with us Kelly." Then Kelly said,"Sure I'll come with you and Mary you better take me to Ben Drowned." I said,"Sure Kelly." Then Dark Link starting to teleport back to the CreepyPasta world with me and Kelly.**


End file.
